


Parameters

by orphan_account



Category: Figure Skating RPF
Genre: Community: three weeks for dw, M/M, Robots
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2010-04-29
Updated: 2010-04-29
Packaged: 2017-10-11 08:13:15
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 129
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/110283
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Evan's head jerked back without a command to do so and a shock of energy shot up through his spinal conduit.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Parameters

**Author's Note:**

> Written for the [Figure Skater RPS meme](http://aurora.dreamwidth.org/63737.html?thread=185593#cmt185593) for 3W4DW.

"Right here?" Johnny said, low in Evan's ear.

"Yes," Evan replied, feeling the pulsations ripple outward from the spot. Cables hummed.

"And what if I..." Johnny's two fingers twisted, digging in harder.

Evan's head jerked back without a command to do so and a shock of energy shot up through his spinal conduit. He felt the corners of his eyes sparking.

"I see," Johnny said, voice curling in smug tones. He gently massaged where he'd just thrust, tracing small circles with his fingertips.

"Be careful," Evan said, re-adjusting himself to default posture. He reached behind him and encircled Johnny's wrist with one of his hands. "I am not indestructible."

"Mmm, pity," Johnny said, laughing in his ear, sounding delighted and envious and like he had a lot more plans.


End file.
